Lord of the Caribbean
by ShortAtntionSpaz
Summary: No one ever knows what is going to happen if a wizard gets sick and sneezes. Of course, the group doesn't know this... I promise it's out of the ordinary. Would I lie to you? :-D
1. The New Fellowship

A/N: Why did I decide to start another story when I already have so many stories already going, and not finished? Pyro told me to do it!

"Anything with Legolas in it is worth writing!" Pyro

(Just to let those know that have never had the privledge to meet Pyro, she is a Legolas fan, not an Orlando bloom fan. She loved him in the book before the movies came out!)

* * *

Madai crouched on the ground, looking through the brush to see who was coming into her sanctuary. She hadn't seen anyone else for a few days, and the sound of voices drew her their way. Walking right past her silent figure ducked behind a fallen tree, Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf were in a heated discussion over the route they should be taking.

After a short time, Gimli, sauntered by telling Merry and Pippin more about the feasts they have in the kingdoms of his kinsmen.

"Were you aware that the roots of the calsys flower, when dried and ground into powder, makes excellent flavoring for a rich wine?" Gimli said, flaunting his knowledge.

After she silently crept up behind the small group, Madai answered Gimli's question. "Yeah, the calsys flower has excellent uses when it comes to wine, but the flowering graiflic tree's my favorite, especially for flavoring in soup."

Stopping dead in their tracks, they all looked up at her, and Pippin asked, "Who're you?"

"Madai, nice to meet you." She beamed at them.

"I'm Pippin, an' this is Merry and Gimli." Pippin informed her as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf pushed through the foliage back to the shorter half of the group.

As the three walked up to her, towering above her slight frame, she scowled. "Blast you!" she said narrowing her eyes at them. "I was just, for once, feeling tall, and you had to come and ruin it!"

Looking at her in wonder, Legolas asked her, "You're not quite elf, and yet not quite human, what are you?"

"She's got pointy ears!" volunteered Merry.

"I'm half elf." She frowned at Legolas, flicking a loose strand of her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Half elf… how tall are you?" Legolas asked her.

"Five foot nothing, how tall are you?"

"Taller than you."

"You're mean!" she grumbled to Legolas, before kicking him in the shin.

She scowled at him as he hopped on one foot, clutching his shin.

Merry and Pippin cheered, "GO MADAI!" and Gimli laughed at Legolas.

Ignoring both the hobbits and the elf, Gandalf asked her, "Where are you headed, Madai?"

"I dunno, where are you headed?" she asked cheerfully.

"We found a treasure map!" stated Pippin, clapping Merry on the back.

Clapping her hands, she said "Ohhh, an adventure! I want to come!"

"Yeah, you should come!" Merry invited.

"Well, she isn't getting any of my share of the treasure." Gimli grumbled.

"Meh, I have no need for treasure. Can I come anyway?" she grinned at them.

"Sure!" the hobbits told her.

"Yay!"

* * *

His head still swirling with the end of a strange dream, Gandalf awoke with a start. Sitting up on his bedroll, he sighed, and dropped his head into his hands.

"What's wrong, do you sense something near?" asked Legolas, who was sitting around the campfire with the rest of the group.

Gandalf looked up at the group, and sniffed, rubbing his nose. "Just a dream."

Lounging around the circle of light and warmth that the fire provided them with, the group ate their supper of baked wild boar that they had caught with the assistance of a certain elf's arrow.

Merry leaning against a log, burped, half asleep from eating more than three times that of the others in the group. Pippin, sitting next to him, was still working on a large piece of meat that he was determined to finish. Gimli sat on a flat rock, cleaning the blade of his axe with a corner of his tunic. Taking advantage of the rest time, Legolas was making himself more arrows, as Aragorn was adding more wood to the fire. Curled up in a ball for warmth, Madai was off to the side, out of the ring of light, sound asleep.

"What was it about?" Gimli asked Gandalf.

"It was… strange. It was a warm place, with bright blue waters… something about a ship in the sea…" Gandalf said, sniffing again, and rubbing his aching sinuses.

Then it happened. Gandalf sneezed. All feeling a strange sensation, the group (except for Madai, who was still asleep) jumped to their feet, only to have their feet knocked out from under them, and they all fell through a thick, clammy darkness.

As they all screamed, suddenly, the darkness was lifted, and the sunlight was blinding for an instant, before they fell on a hard, unforgiving wooden surface.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Pyro for the use of Madai. I know I made her a little bit more optamistic, and generally... happier than you have had her... but I am an optamistic, happy person. My writing is usually optamistic and happy. 


	2. We're under attack!

A/N: Ok, here comes the fun part! Enjoy!

This chapter is officially dedicated to Pyro and Delphie, who are officially aunts as of 4/17/05 at roughly 2:48 am. (Congrats to Morgan and Eric!)

* * *

Headless Bill stood in the crow's nest, whistling to himself. He didn't mind watchout's duty; it meant he didn't have to scrub the poop deck. He didn't like the sound of that one bit! He wouldn't mind scrubbing a regular deck; in fact, he would most likely enjoy it, getting to play in the soapsuds. But poop decks were nasty business, in his opinion.

Suddenly, something whizzed past his head, and landed on the deck with a thud. Looking down, Headless Bill saw something down there, and… it was moving! "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he shouted as more things kept falling around him.

The crew of the ship rushed over to see what Headless Bill was shouting about, and hurriedly grabbed the intruders, and tied them to the mast… except for Madai, who was still asleep.

Hearing the commotion, the captain, Jack Sparrow came sauntering out of the galley where he was eating lunch, and walked up to the group, anchored to the middle of the boat.

"What's all this about? Attacking The Pearl isn't considered good for your health, by most." After glancing at Legolas, he asked, "You look familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"I've never before seen the likes of you in my life." Legolas scowled at him, frustrated with being caught before he could reach his bow and arrows… It's kind of hard to reach your bow and arrows when there are two hobbits and a sleeping half-elf on top of you.

Among the crew was a young girl the crew stated was their mascot. Denethia, or Denny, as most with good sense called her, since she hated the name, and retaliated against anyone that called her by her given name. She was the addition to the crew that they just loved to hate… she was originally a stowaway, running away from an arranged marriage, that her parents were hoping would force her to settle down. When she was found out, they couldn't catch her, since she has the uncanny ability to shimmy up the mast, and run all over the rigging, swinging on the lines to her heart's content, so they finally gave up, and let her run around. She was useful after all; she helped with chores, and worked faster at her tasks that most. Being the inquisitive person she was, she immediately started puzzling over the Hobbits.

"What are you?" she asked them, tugging on their funny shaped ears and, laughing at their childlike stature.

"We're hobbits!" stated Merry indignantly.

"What are hobbits? You look like most of you stopped growing, except for your ears… and your feet! Those things are HUGE!"

"They're hobbit feet! Hobbits are supposed to have feet such as this." Pippin said, attempting to kick Denny, who somersaulted backwards, out of the way, and flopped down on her stomach, lying on the deck, swinging her feet in the air.

Stirring, Madai opened her eyes, looking right into the eyes of Denny, who had rolled over to see her as soon as she noticed movement.

"Whaaaa?" Madai exclaimed, jumping up.

"You've got funny ears too!" Denny said, clapping her hands in excitement.

"What is your business attacking _my_ ship?" Jack asked the intruders.

"We weren't attacking your ship." Gandalf stated.

After originally dismissing him as just a harmless old man, Jack nodded in his direction, then asked Aragorn, who the leader of their expedition was.

"As always, Gandalf the White." Aragorn stated.

"And like I said, we were not attacking your ship we are merely here." Gandalf said, stepping away from the ropes that had bound him.

"How did you manage that?" Jack asked, staring at the ropes that were currently binding a pocket of air to the mast.

"He's a wizard, wizards can do anything!" Pippin exclaimed from out of Jack's sight, on the other side of the mast.

Walking around the mast, Jack looked down at the hobbits, and wondered aloud, "Why would they bring children to attack a ship?"

"We aren't here to attack!" Merry said, eyebrows raised.

"Then how could it be that you ended up here?" Jack asked.

"It was an accident!" Merry informed him

"An accident, eh? Shipwreck? You be needin a ride to shore, then, right?"

"Sure!" Merry said.

"But it will cost you." He said, rubbing his chin with his thumb.

Madai cut in, "How much?" she asked as she rummaged into her bag, pulling out a large golden coin, and set it on the deck. "Darn, I spilled the pouch!" rummaging in farther, she pulled out a stack of neatly folded clothing, a large coil of rope, a bedroll, three pillows, a pair of extra boots, dragonhide gloves, a shiny rock, five cooking pots and lids, three bows, a huge quiver of arrows, enough silverware, plates and bowls to serve the ship's crew, a water skin, a sizable stack of lambas bread, and a ruffled looking teddy bear, which she quickly hid at the bottom of her large stack of items. Then she dumped the bag completely over, and a very large pile of different sized coins fell out, along with a small pouch, much too small for the sizable pile of coins. Quickly she picked up handfuls of the coins, and shoved them into the pouch, until she only had a small handful out.

"Is this enough?" She grinned at Jack.

"I suppose." He said, examining the odd symbols on the coins.

"Closest shore is Port Royal; we'll reach there in two days time... unbind our new guests." Jack ordered the nearest crewmember.

"Blast!" exclaimed Madai. "Now I have to completely repack my bag." She grumbled, reaching into it, and pulling out a pair of knee length boots, some small flasks of various shapes and sizes, a medical pack with various herbs and healing salves, a thick weather beaten, deep red cloak, and started rummaging again.

"What? I thought that thing was empty… You even tipped it out!" Jack puzzled at her.

"Ah, it's far from empty, that's why it's such a hassle to repack!"

Without a word, Jack decided that finishing his meal would prove to be better for his health than arguing with a strange looking girl, so he turned on his heel and headed back to the mess hall.

As the crowd of deckhands dispersed, after they had untied the group, Gimli leaned heavily against the mast, and commented, "This will merit some getting used to. The rocking of the small elven boats I could handle, but this is altogether different."

"The dwarf is seasick." Legolas chuckled to Aragorn, who was the closest to him.

"I am not sick, I don't get sick!" Gimli protested.

* * *

A/N: Review to your little heart's content! 


End file.
